The Protectors of Minecraftia
by SnowyBatNamedSnowla
Summary: When thirteen year old Heather Robertson finds herself trapped in the computer game known as Minecraft...what will she do? There's one way out, and one way out only. With the help of her friends, Skydoesminecraft, and IHasCupQuake, will she make it out alive? Because this isn't just a game anymore. It never was. The fate of the cubes rest on her shoulders.
1. Welcome to Minecraft

I must warn you. _Everything_ in here is real. It all happened to me and my friends, we were scarred, we were hungry, we were stuck in a sea of blocks. We survived.

Read on, and think this is not true, but it is my friend. Read on, it is quite a tale.

Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Heather Robertson. I am hispanic, born and raised in Nicaragua. I have dark brown hair and white eyes. Strange, right? But there is a reason for my weird eyes. A reason you will find out later if you keep reading...anyways. My Minecraft character wears a green t-shirt with white eyes, like mine, and I have brown hair with purple highlights. I have white shorts and brown boots. So that is my Minecraft character. Now back to real life... I am fluent in Spanish of course, and pretty good with English but every once and awhile I slip up.

You know SkyDoesMinecraft, BajanCanadian and all those guys? Yeah? Well, you know how crazy they are? Yeah? Multiply that by ten, and you have me and my friends...yeah...One more thing about me. My dad disappeared when I was one year old.

* * *

I got home and ran up to my room, bringing a bottle of Kefir with me. I opened my new laptop and clicked on Skype, chanting loudly to no one, "Come on guys please be on come on guys please be on," I looked at my friend's list and did a fist pump. Yuuup, they're on.

I Skyped my friends Carrie and Kat. Carrie answered but Kat typed in the chat, "Waaat! Wat do you want? Im reading -_-," I heard Carrie laugh and after we said hi we both typed, "JUST ANSWER TEH CALL!"

She did.

She answered and turned on video, giving us death glares and said, "Well?" I grinned turning on video and said, "Are we not good enough for you anymore?" "Yup," She answered, popping the "P"

"Guys...guys...guys..." Carrie said, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" I leaped up and hide behind my chair exclaiming, "Kat! Kat I'm startled,"

"Come on let's go and play," Kat sang.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door," We all finished the song and were laughing hard by the time it was done.

"Oh oh oh guys..." I said, "Do you wanna get on Minecraft?" "NEVAH!" Carrie exclaimed and ran away.

"Well," Kat said slowly, "I guess we lost Carrie. Let's get on Christina's server. Is she on?"

I checked my Skype and was about to say 'No' but then she got on she I said, "Yup, now she is,"

"Add her add her add her," Kat chanted as Carrie came back. I added Christina and when she was answered she sang, "I'm a person your a person everyone's a person person," Her song.

We all got on Christina's server and we were having fun untill Notch got on. Of course, at first we were all beyond exited. _Notch_ was on Christina's server! We couldn't believe it.

Then, in the chat it said, "Heather," I freaked out. How the Nether did he know my NAME? It wasn't just in the chat. We could all hear it too.

"You have been chosen. Someone in Minecraft has come to take over. I have not much time to warn you. I have some...suggestions for you. Listen closely and _do not forget them_,"

I was shaking. I had no idea what was happening!

"Skydoesminecraft and IHasCupQuake. Trust them. They will be there for you in your times of greatest need. As will your friends,"

This is more a helping hand then a suggestion. You may turn into and have the eyesight, hearing and smell of any animal you choose. Pick now,"

Immediately I said, "Ocelot,"

"Very well wise choice. The fouth and finale suggestion is completely up to you. All mobs are willing to help and guide you. This isn't really a suggestion more a helping hand as the third suggestion was. You may choose one mob to help you. They are all willing to give one of their kind to aid you on your quest,"

This was hard. My first thought was squid because I'd be able to ride them to get across water faster, but I can make a boat. Plus, the squid wouldn't be able to leave the water.

My next thought was ocelot. Yes...I love ocelots, I think I may go with one of those. No. For all their cuteness, all they do is scare creepers away. I can easily handle creepers. Plus I can tame one later.

So...what animal go I take?

Next I thought wolf. No, not a wolf. It would help protect me, but I can protect myself and if it died I don't know what I'd do.

"What animal do I pick?" I asked Notch.

"Any animal would be able to add you more then you know. Which do _you_ want?" He answer. I thought for a moment, but I knew. I wanted a bat. I love bats so much. (I really do in real life :P)

"A bat," I told him, and all my friends groaned. Hey, he said any would be able to help me!

"A bat," Notch said, "Are you sure?" I shifted uncomfortably. He said I could choose any mob.

"Yes," I responded, more sure of my choice as I thought about it more.

"Very well. I must go now. Heather, welcome to Minecraft," And then he was gone.

**So this is my first story! EEEEEEP! Pretty please with a cherry on top point out any spelling errors or anything wrong with this story you see. This is my first story, I hope it's good! Oh and by the way I have a Wattpad it's called MidnightDragonFlame and this story will be on Wattpad soon too I hope. The email I used for Wattpad didn't work so I'm waiting to see if I can get a new email…yeah. Oh and Kefir is a fermented drink that is really heathy food you and stuffz. Look it up. Hope you enjoyed this first chapy, bye!**


	2. Ares

I woke up and groaned, expecting to see my bedroom. Instead I saw the blocky world of Minecraft. I sat up and hissed in surprise-wait, _hissed_? I_ hissed?_ It all came back to me. So this was real. It wasn't some sick sick joke. I looked around and saw IHasCupQuake. My eyes widened and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh my Notch I am a huge fan!" Wait...it wasn't IHasCupQuake. Well, it was, but it was her Minecraft character.

"Thank you," She laughed, "I am here to give you a riddle that may save you life. Would you like it?" "Of course," I said.

"Then here you go," She handed me a written book and I thanked her.

"I must go now. I'll be back when you need me most. Adam will visit you next,"

"Thank you Miss Quake," I exclaimed. She laughed and said,

"Call me Tiffany," Then will a crack she was gone.

I opened the book and began to read.

If you always give them a hug,

You'll be snug as a bug in a rug.

If you fight them your life is through

And you night will consume you.

What is this creature of the night

That if you hug will save your life.

And is it really true

If you hug them they'll save you?

Look to the Sky and the answer is there.

(Ehh sorry sucky riddle! Try to figure it out before you keep reading ;D Comment if you got it right!)

Obviously the creature was a creeper. I looked up to the sky. Nothing. Then I realized the 'Sky' was capitalized. Mistake? I think not.

The answer popped into my mind. That was an easy riddle...

POP! Skydoesminecraft appeared out of thin air.

"Hey," He said.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," I exclaimed "I'm a huge fan!"

"Thank you," Sky said, "Now, have you figured out that riddle Tiffany gave you?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'P', "So can I give the creepers a hug and live?"

"Most of the time," He answered.

"Most of the time?" I echoed, "Not all the time? When can I not?"

"Avoid the creepers with the golden spark," He said, "I have to go now, you're friends will be visiting you next, but not soon,"

"Thank you," I said to him, and with a pop he disappeared. I felt a strong gust of wind and heard a soft thud as something landed next to me.

I whipped around to see what it was and heard a deep voice growl.

"Hello Heather. You requested my aid?" I freaked out, but then I realized, 'This is the bat! But...he's giant...so this is what Notch meant by any animal can help me more then I know...'

"Uh, yes, I believe I did," I began uncertainly. Giant bats...like in

Gregor the Overlander...but in Minecraft

"So are you my pet or something?" I asked the bat.

"No," he growled, "I am your equal, perhaps more, and you will treat me as such am I clear?" I was a bit startled and only managed to mumble,

"Oh...okay..." Then I heard something that sounded like 'Huh huh huh' and I soon realized that it was the bat laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I snapped, which only caused him to laugh harder.

"Alright, alright," I grumbled, "What's your name? I don't think I can just call you 'It' or 'Bat'...unless of course one of those is your name,"

He shook his giant head and said, "No, or course not. Is your name 'She' or 'Human'? I didn't think so. My name is Ares. I was named for my strength and talent in war. Bats do not receive a name till they prove they are worthy of one,"

"So you don't get a name at birth?" "No, we do not," That's interesting...

"This is the real Minecraft, Heather. Most bats, most cats, some wolfs, rarely spy chickens, and all ghasts are giant. You already know that ghast are giant, and while I am only, as most bats are, half the size of a ghast, most of us could take one of those zombie-brained creatures down easily,"

"Huh," I grumbled.

"It is true," He said, slightly offended.

"Sure it is," I replied, wanting to see it before I believed it. Ghast were tough, only the most skilled players go after those. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. (Anyone get that? How to Train your Dragon? Ehh? Ehh? Yeah...)

I looked at the sun, "We should get going, let's head to that cave in the mountain," He nodded and bent down, "What are the doing?" I asked him, bemused.

"...Letting you get on. Walk if you want, but this will save your hunger,"

"Alright," I agreed. Then once I got on him he took off into the sky.

I gasped and said, "Wow. Everything looks so small from up here!"

I heard his 'Huh huh huh' laugh, which made me laugh, which made him laugh, which made me laugh, and we laughed and laughed until we got to the cave.

When I got off Ares and I entered the cave, Ares shifted uncomfortably and said, "I think I'll stay out here. While I am a bat, and I do love caves, that cave is much to small for me," I tried to scratch my head, but then I realized I didn't have any fingers...perfect. "Here," He said, handing me a medallion, "This will allowed us to teleport to and speak to each other when we are far away. If you are in danger and in need of my help, do not hesitate to say so,"

I looked to his neck a noticed a medallion that looked just like mine that I hadn't noticed before. "Alright," I said, "Thanks. I guess I'll be going now. See ya later Ares," He tilted his head in acknowledgement and took off yelling back, "Speak to me with your mind, not your tongue," I heard a voice in my head say **Like this**, and I thought, **Can you hear me? Yes, I can**. He answered, **Okay, cool**. Then I entered the cave.

* * *

_Hello my people! I hope ya'll enjoyed dis majestic chapter with the horrible__riddle I know I'M SARRY K? Yeah...arg, I say 'Yeah' too much, don't I? Annnnd now this is becoming a long A/N with no meaning to it. Gah hope you peoplez reading this enjoyed and I'll see ya'll later! _

**Me: Hello characters in dis story! **

**Christina: WHY CAN'T WE BE IN MINECRAFT WITH HEEEAAATTHHHHERRR?!**

**Kat & Carrie: YEAH WHY?!**

**Me: Peace, young ones. In time you shall see her again. Peace.**

**Christina, Kat & Carrie: Well, if we pester you enough will you put us back in sooner?**

**Me: ...No...**

**Christina, Kat & Carrie: AHA! PESTER PESTER PESTER!**

**Me: BE GONE! ****Kills them.**

**Me: Oops, I forgot I can't do that. They ****_are_**** main characters. But it ****_is _****my story...Hm, tempting, tempting...Naw, I'll let 'em stay...for now. I'll just put 'em back in the story instead.**

**POOF**

**Me: Well, now that they're back in the story, I think I need to get my ears checked. I might have lost my hearing with all their screaming, "PESTER PESTER PESTER"... Later my people!**


	3. Through the Cave and Out Again

I stopped a few blocks into the cave and made a workbench and a wood pick. Then I got 32 cobblestone before making a stone pick, a stone sword, and a stone shovel. Then I mined some coal that was a little deeper in the cave and made torches. As I headed deeper in the cave I found a dungeon. There were three zombies in it so I killed them and found two chest in the dungeon.

'Oh sweet!' I thought as I looked through the chests. There was two saddles, three apples, two iron ingots, and a piece of coal in them. 'This saddle might be good for Area if he'll let me put it on him...' I though, **Hey Ares, I found a saddle**, I sent to him. **That's nice. What do you plan on using it for…?** He questioned, annoyance in his voice. He knew what I wanted to do with it.

I laughed and sent him **You know what I wanna use it for.** **My legs are sore from riding you that short period of time. Please? **I dragged out the 'E' Not knowing how I did that in my mind.

**Hm,** He responded **Well, you're going to have to catch me first!**

I groaned **But you fly, I don't.**

He sighed, and I knew he was going to agree. And about time.

**Fine,** He growled, and broke the connection. I laughed, he was _mad_.

I continued mining in the cave for a little bit I had quite a bit of iron and coal.

I saw a faint white glow farther in the cave and I headed to it. Pretty soon I was surrounded by it, but I had no idea where I came from. I heard a voice,

"Hmm, I knew Notch was a cowered, but not this much...I figured he would at least come and fight me himself. But to send my own daughter to destroy me? Tsk tsk, that is low, even for him," Then the voice was gone, as was the white light, replaced by a torch. I shrugged, thinking either Minecraft or my wild imagination was playing a trick on me...but then again it seemed so real!

I left the cave and found Ares waiting for me in a tree. He watched me and grumbled, "Well it's about time you got your lazy, blocky butt outta that cave,"

I snorted and said,

"Lazy blocky butt? Is that really the best you could come up with? Really, Ares, I expected more from you," He did his 'Huh huh huh' laugh and I put the saddle on him, much to his displeasure. I smelted the iron I had collected and made some armor and tools. Then we were on our way.

_Hello my lazy blocky butts! MWUAHAHA YES THAT IS WHAT I SHALL CALL YOU GUYS! Yeah no...anyways hope ya'll enjoyed dis chapy LATER MY PEOPLE!_

_C C & K (Christina, Carrie, & Kat): WHEN DO WE COME IN?!_

_Me: HOW THE NETHER DID YOU GUYS GET OUT OF THE STORY?!_

_C C & K: MAGIC! Now when do we come in again?! ANSWER US WOMAN!_

_Me: GEEZ GUYS! You come in in the next chapy...um, I think..._

_C C & K: *Sigh* Fine._

_Me: Now, GET BACK IN THE STORY! AND I GOT MAH CHAINSAW -.-_

_C C & K: O-o KK!_

_POOF_

_Me: Finally, some peace and quiet! Bye my people!_

_Carrie: Wait sense when do you have a chainsaw?_

_Me: Um...NOT IMPORTANT!_

_Carrie: But-_

_POOF!_

_Me: Okay, I'm going to end this before anyone else comes out of the story! Bye my people! (Oh and yes I know short chapy I'M SARRY OKAY?)_


	4. Annoying Notch

I had no idea where to go or what to do. Was I just supposed to survive? Kill the Dragon? The Wither? A spy chicken? Oh..wait, I already did that...

Man, I wish my friends were here. "They'll come eventually," Ares said. Oh man, I had said that out loud? Oh well. I saw a purple, blue, and black light coming from the ground about fifty blocks away from us. What were those?! There is not supposed to be purple, blue, and black lights in Minecraft. But then again, there is not supposed to be giant bats that let me put a saddle on and ride them. So I guess anything is possible in this Minecraft world.

"Ares, can you head towards those lights?" I asked, and in response he just headed towards them.

As we got closer, I began to make out what the light were. They were...my friends? And my friends were...glowing...?

I jumped off Ares before he landed, taking some fall damage but I did not care. I tackled my friends and we all fell on the ground laughing.

"What are you guys doing here? Why are you glowing?" They stopped glowing... "Erm, why did you stop glowing? What's going on? Did Notch send you? I thought you guys would only come one at a time?" The questions flew out of my mouth like when a bug flies into your mouth and you just wanna get it out...yeah...okay that was a little disgusting but _you know what I mean!_

Kat and Carrie looked like they were trying to contain their laughter, but Christina was looking at the ground and shuffling her feet like she was ashamed. I knew better.

"Chris..." I said, "What did you do?" She looked up and burst out laughing, Kat and Carrie did too. In between laughs she said,

"Well, Notch said we could only come to you when you needed us most, and only one at a time. Now, we couldn't have that, now could we? So, we may or may not have pestered and annoyed him till he let us come,"

"You did what?!" I shouted at her, though inside I was laughing so hard. I started scolding them and they keep saying, "Yes mother. Of course mother. Won't happen again mother," Till be were all laughing.

Ares cleared his throat and said honestly, "I'm hurt you'd wait to say anything about me till I said something,"

"Sorry Airy," "No, my name is Ares and you will call me that," "'Kay Mr. Grumpy..." "What did I just say?" "Yes sir,"

Ares did his 'Huh huh huh' laugh and I did my normal 'Hahaha' laugh like any human does while my friends looked very confused and slightly scared.

"So guys, this is Ares, Ares, this is Kat, Carrie, and Christina!" I said, pointing to them as I said their names. I mouthed to them 'And you said a bat helping me would be useless' Not wanting to offend Ares. I'd seen him mad enough already.

"So why were you guys glowing?" I asked them. Carrie answered, "Those are the colours of our new powers. Notch gave us powers to help you and he made us glow so you could find us. When we use our powers our eyes will glow," She explained. I was happy for my friends for having powers and all, but I was honestly kind of jealous.

They had these awesome powers, and I didn't have any. Why didn't Notch give me any powers too?

"So what powers do you guys have?" I asked,

"Well, I am a Weathmao which means I can control the weather, and the earth," Kat responded.

"I'm a Tamic. I can speak to passive mobs and make animal food and saddles and such appear out of thin air. I also have a very strong connection to animals and I can tame almost any animal," Carrie said.

"And I'm a Emsa. I can control influence and sometimes control emotions, I can also make people see things that aren't there, and make people not see things that _are_ there," Christina said.

"Wow, you guys have such cool powers!" I exclaimed. I mentally sighed. Why couldn't I have awesome powers like that?

"And..." Carrie said, "Notch said you have powers too, but you need to find them. And he said don't go looking for them. They will come when you need them,"

Well, at least I have powers!

"Awesome," I said, "I wonder what my powers are?"

"I dunno, maybe you can fly or turn invisible or something awesome like that," Kat exclaimed.

"Maybe, that would be cool," I said.

I looked up at a tree and thought, 'Man, I wish I could be like a cat and climb that,' Right after I thought that, I seemed to sink into the ground.

"GUYS! What is happening?" I exclaimed, but all that came out was a startled meow.

"Ahhh I wanna be a human!" I thought, and then POOF! I was.

"What the nether just happened?" I asked, this time I actually formed words though and not just meows.

"Notch said you could turn into a cat, remember?" Christina said. Oh, right, a cat...how did I forget that?

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. What kind of cat was I?" I asked.

"You were a black cat with white flecks," Carrie answered.

"Huh, sweet. Oh snap, it's already becoming night. Do you guys know where we should go?" I said, and Kat responded,

"Yup. See that cave? Notch said to go there, not sure why though,"

"He did? Huh, maybe I should stop zoning out whenever Notch talks..." Carrie said, making us all burst out laughing. Even Ares.

"Well, let's get to that cave," I exclaimed, and hopped onto Ares. **How many people can you cary?** I asked him in my mind. **I am not full grown, so only two. **He responded. 'Great,' I thought.

"Guys, Ares can only carry two of us,"

"That's fine," Kat said, shrugging, "I can ride the wind. Later!" Then we felt a gust of wind and Kat was gone.

"'Kay then," I said, "But we still need one more way to travel,"

"Got it," Carrie said, grinning.

"'Ey Sunshine, get cho lil' fluffy butt ovah here," She exclaimed.

A giant calico cat came over and meowed, "'Bout time you introduced me," Christina and Ares looked confused, while me and Carrie just grinned, understanding Sunshine.

'I don't know how I understood Sunshine, maybe I'm part cat now?' I thought as Carrie hopped onto Sunshine and they ran off, Carrie yelling over her shoulder,

"Race ya'll there,"

Me and Christina grinned at each other and hopped onto Ares, me yelling,

"GIDDY UP HORSEY!" Ares did a bad horse impression and we took off. We passed by Carrie in the air and as we did we screamed, "BWAHAHA," at her.

Of course Kat was the first one there because she left before us.

Kat was sitting on the hard cave floor as we arrived and said smugly,

"Took ya'll long nuff," (Enough)

"As fast and mighty and wonderful as I am, you had a head start," Ares said, making me flick his head and say,

"Next you will be expecting us to call you King Ares!"

"I already do, peasants," He said in a smug, royal voice.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

Carrie arrived soon and we had already build a small work place with some furnaces and a crafting table.

"No fare! You guys can fly,"

"Well you're the one who wanted to race," I laughed, and Carrie pretended to curl up into a ball and die. When she got up, I heard voices say things like,

"The Night Whisperer has arrived," "Is that her?" "I thought she was supposed to come in a year from now?" "Did we read the prophecy wrong?" "They're here, we're saved!"

And we turned around to see at least 50 monsters.


	5. Learning the Whole StoryI Think?

My friends looked confused, but I understood them perfectly.

"Look! The Weathmao, the Tamic, and the Emsa and with her. It IS her,"

The mobs exploded into chatter, and I exclaimed,

"What the Nether? What are you talking about? And why aren't you attacking us?"

"Oh my, Notch didn't tell you the whole story," an old skeleton said, stepping forward and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Oslau, elder of the Tribe of Whispering Wind. We have waited long for your arrivals, Weathmao, Tamic, Emsa, and Night Whisperer. Come to the cave, and I shall explain more," He gestured for us to follow, so we did, and Kat whispered in my ear, "What's going on?" I explained to her I could understand them, and what they had said, and she told Carrie and Christina.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, and he responded,

"Let me explain," Oslau said, "You are Herobrine's daughter, and the only one who can defeat him. He has ruled over us for too long, and not all of us agree with him. We only want peace with the Minecraftians, no war, and the is what Herobrine is leading us into. Notch and Herobrine both will use you, cloud your ideas and emotions. Only you can defeat Herobrine, and only your friends can defeat Notch, for he made the mistake of giving them his powers,"

I froze. So that's why my eyes are white?! I repeated what he said to my friends like a parrot, and they were as, if not more, shocked as I was.

"Who will rule and control Minecraftia if they aren't here?" I asked Olsau.

"All of you will. Your powers combined will help Minecraftia more then Notch and Herobrine ever did. You will be the new ruler of night and 'Monsters', while the Weathmao will control the weather, the Tamic will control the mobs and plants, while the Emsa will keep Minecraftians from seeing things they shouldn't," He explained.

Again, I repeated to my friends, and Carrie had me ask if we could ever go ti the real world again.

"Yes, you could. But only for small periods of time, and only one at a time. It really wouldn't be worth it going," He said.

Again I told my friends what he said, and we had a decision to make. Would be rule Minecraftia, or live our lives in the real world?

I sent to Ares the conversation then said **Ares, please help me! I don't know what to do **and he responded **Well, you'll still be able to visit your family, if only for a few minutes. Minecraftia needs you and your friends. Plus life would be dull around here without you pestering me all the time **He added laughing.

"I will stay," I told Olsau.

"As will we," Kat said, and I looked at them to see Kat grinning, Carrie looking nervous, but confident of the choice, and Christina getting distracted by something shiny on the cave floor.

I laughed and asked to Olsau, "Now where do we go?"

"You must travel to the End, where you must defeat the Mydle, or as you call it, the Ender Dragon. Then, jump into the portal it leave behind. You will be teleported to the realm of the Gods. Notch and Herobrine are not the only gods. They are the old NightWhisperper and Tamic, but the others are corrupt as well. The Weathmao is named Tasami, and the Emsa is Lusa. Defeat them, and take their places. Defeat them, and become the new rulers of Minecraftia!"

I blocked a few times, then turned around and repeated the information to my friends.

"Why didn't you tell us they were other gods before?" I asked Olsau, kind of annoyed, and his answer only annoyed me further.

"You didn't ask, and I was busy explaining the other questions you were throwing at me,"

I sighed, and he said, "I can supply you with food for a week if you ration it well, and a spider for the Emsa to ride," A spider as big as Ares came out and I exclaimed, "I thought spiders weren't giant?"

"Ah," He said, "That's what everyone thought. We have been keeping it secret for long. No one knew," The spider said in a think, hard to understand voice with obvious dislike, "Are these the humans I am to be serving?"

"Yes, and you are to be _kind_ to them. Understand?" "Mhmm, I suppose,"

Olsau sighed and whispered, "He is a grumpy one, but he gets better once you get to know him, and mind you I said _better_,"

I groaned and repeated what he had said again. We said our goodbyes to Olsau and the other mobs and we were on our way with one more member.

**_HEEEEEELLO MY PEEEEOPLE! Waz uuup guiz? Hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'm sorry for spelling errors I didn't re-read this chapter for errors because I was too lazy I was also too lazy to give this to my new beta reader TheKlutzyAwesomeTiger. _**_**I just wanted to post a chapter. Sorry my people, have a nice day/night bye!**_


	6. AN Read please!

**_Alright, so I'm adding a new chary (Character lol) to my story! But it's not gonna be another one of my wonderful friends, it's gonna be one of you guys! :D_**

**_You can be a good guy, a villain, or just some random person that only says purple! Just fill this out:_**

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Gender:_**

**_Appearance: (How they look. Example: She has brown hair, blue eyes, and very pale skin. Please put Minecraft character and how they look in real life!)_**

**_Hobbies:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Personality:_**

**_What animal you would want as a pet: (Please only animals that are in Minecraft)_**

**_Where they are from: (Please do not put Mars or anything like that. Only the Nether, Minecraftia, the World of the Gods, or the Real World)_**

**_Anything else you would like to put/Anything important I missed:_**

**_That's it guys! I'll be posting the next chapter soon, and if I don't get any entrees for the new character I'll just add another one of my friends or no one. _**

**_See you later _****_my people! _****_ Snowflake! Also which do you guys like better? My people or Snowflakes? _**


	7. Another AN I forgot some stuff sorry!

CrAzYmajestical and EnderBlazeHybrid I will be adding both of you guys into da story :D Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing. Lol I was freaking out so much when I saw that you guys had reviewed...I'm weird :D Um, but I forgot some important things I need so if you guys could answer these that'd be great. If you guys don't answer soon I'll just put whatever works best for da story. ALSO EnderBlaze your character is almost 17, and the rest of the characters are 13 and 11 so translation: **NU GIRLFRIEND FOR DA WOLFY!**

Fill dis out please! (Sorry about forgetting this stuff!)

Weapon of choice: (Bow (Me/Heather), Sword (Kat), Pickaxe (CaRRRRIIIIIEEEE) Don't ask...) and axe (Crouton ((Christina, again, don't ask...))) are taken. You can do potions, not good at fighting, or heck, you can even do raw fish! So slimy, so slimy :3)

Favourite and second favourite characters: (This will only matter if you are good, and the second favourite character is only for if your first is already taken)

Role: (Are you good, evil, or just kinda there, not taking any side?)

Thanks magical calculator traffic lights! (You should know dis by now, but again, don't ask XD) Oh and the next chapter should be out soon! Tabi (CrAzYmajestical will be coming in next chapter! :D


	8. Violet?

When we left the cave, an uncomfortable silence settled upon the group. "So tell us about yourself," Kat said to the spider, trying to break the silence. "And what makes you think you are worth of even knowing my name, human?" The spider growled at her.

"Hey! Be kind, spider. We have to at least know your name if we are going to work with you. If you won't tell us your name, then you can go back to your cave and tell everyone of your failature..." Christina said, clearly annoyed with the giant spider. **This is going to be interesting, and probably not in a good way**. I said to Ares, and he didn't respond, he just nodded at me.

It took about a minute of us waiting for the spider to tell us his name, and Christina opened her mouth to say something but before she could the spider said, "My name is Dramus," and we all continued walking for about another hour in silence.

"Um, did anyone else hear that shriek?" I said, and another shriek cut through the air, making everyone jump. I jumped onto Ares's back and said, "Everyone stay here. We'll be back soon," And then Ares flew into the sky towards where the shriek had come from.

Soon we came upon a hoard of zombies-wait, what?! How were these zombies not burning? It's day! As we got closer I saw that the zombies had armor on. Oh, so that's how. As we got even closer I saw a Mincraftian fighting the zombies on the back of a roaring, flame spitting, zombie beheading...dragon? But...there's only one dragon in Minecraft! Or...

-Flashback-

I was playing on a server and on the News Board it said, "Ender Dragon's egg disappeared! Could a Minecraftian have stolen it? If so, someone out there is a very powerful PVP opponent!"

-Flashback end-

So she's the one who stole the egg. I got a good look at her, she had short curly white hair, white eyes, even the pupil, ((:O Do you wanna be Herobrine's long lost daughter CrAzYmajestical? It wouldn't make much sense for you to have white eyes without being his daughter. Unless you were the daughter of one of the other corrupt gods...hmm, my brain is exploding with ideas! :D)) A red bandana covering her mouth and nose, white cat ears, fangs, and she was very pale, she had rainbow wings that were flapping around, a rainbow tail, rainbow fingerless gloves, white jeans, and rainbow converse boots.

Dang, this girl likes rainbows!

By the time we got to the dragon and the girl, she and the dragon had already fought off all the monsters. We landed next to them I exclaimed, "Oh my god! Are you okay? What's your name?" She looked at me

untrusting and said, "Yes, I-I'm f-f-fine. M-my name i-is Ta-...Violet," And she collapsed, falling off her dragon.

I gasped and jumped off of Ares, bending down and looking at her. She had lots of little cuts and bruises, nothing that would make her-...oh. I looked at her arm, and she had a deep gash. She was bleeding bad from the wound. When I tried to pick her up to put her on Ares, the dragon growled at me. I glared at the dragon and exclaimed, "Do you want her to die?!" It's eyes widen and it said, "Put her on my back and lead the way,"

I blinked and almost said, "Why didn't you speak earlier?!" But now wasn't the time.

I put Violet on the dragon, that judging by it's voice, was a female, and got on Ares and flew back to camp with the dragon and Violet right behind us.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! YAY Tabi is in da story! Her name will be Violet to everyone for now though, until she trusts everyone more. I thought I only needed 2 OCs, buuuuut I need 4, so please comment your characters! If no one else comments I'll just make an OC or put another one of my friends in or someone can make 2 or 3 OCs for da story. :P Byeee have a good danievening! (Day, night, evening :D)**_

_**CrAzYmajestical: WAAA WAAAAIT DON'T GO YEEET!**_

_**Me: :D You don't want me to go? I FEEL SO LOVED!**_

_**CrAzY: Did you forget alreeeeeady? Read my revIew! **_

_**Me: K. OH RIGHT! Lol so what do you peoplez think about Tabi/Violet/CrAzY stealing the dragon egg?...Or, maybe, that's not what happened at all...mwahaha. CrAzY I think your EXACT WORDS will be "D: I nevah steal nuffin!" (Don't ask...) **_

_**CrAzY: Thank you! I'll be getting out of your story now :3**_

_**Me: Wait, how did you even get here? o-o**_

_**CrAzY: That, is for me to know, and for you to find out :D *Disappears***_

_**Me: o-o Okay then, well, bye my peo-**_

_**EnderBlaze: WAIT!**_

_**Me: HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING IN HERE?!**_

_**Ender: Hehe, when do I come in?**_

_**Me: You'll have some big heroic-OOPS SPOILER! You'll be in soon :3 Wait, is this A/N longer then the chapter? Arg, I need to end this A/N before it's longer then my whole story will ever be XD Bye!**_

_**Ender & CrAzY: Bye!**_

_**Me: WAIT HOW-?! ...Ya know what? Not even gonna ask...Bye! **_


	9. Sorry

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. I've lost interest in this story, and I have no ideas for it. I'm going to start a new story, which I'm going to start working on right after I finish this. I'm not sure what the title is going to be yet, but it is going to to be Warrior Cats fanfic. I may return to this story, but I don't think I will. Sooooo yeah, sorry, bye guys.


End file.
